Correcto
by Consuelo Weasley
Summary: A veces hacer lo correcto duele más que no hacerlo, sobretodo cuando las opciones se reducen a ahora o nunca. OneShot HG/RW


No cesaba de mover intensa y nerviosamente las manos, y de morderse con frenesí el labio inferior. Miraba desde un extremo del pasillo hacia el otro, y caminaba apresuradamente sin rumbo, tropezándose con ella misma muchas veces.

Respiraba profundo y aún así no lograba calmarse.

El reloj dio las 12.30 de la noche, y Hermione Granger pensó inmediatamente que si alguien la veía en los pasillos, se metería en un gran problema. Pero a pesar del peligro, no era eso precisamente lo que la tenía nerviosa, sino el hecho de que su ronda debía de haber empezado hace horas, pero su compañero aún no llegaba.

- Maldita sea, que se apure -pensaba para ella misma mientras su mirada recorría los alrededores-

Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero por algún extraño motivo, sentía que no tenía que moverse de donde se encontraba, y que Ron llegaría más temprano que tarde.

Decidió sentarse en el piso, apoyada contra la pared y contar hasta el número que fuese necesario hasta que llegara él, para distraerse y no pensar en las cosas que pudieron haberle pasado -que no eran pocas, y en la mayor parte de los casos, tampoco buenas-. Comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y a hacer sonar sus huesos, pero luego se dio cuenta que quizás alguien podría oírla.

Se recostó sobre la muralla y suspiró, no podía mentirse a sí misma, Ron no estaba bien y tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Pero fue entonces, cuando su ímpetu de heroísmo estaba en su fase más intensa, cuando escuchó pasos de alguien que se acercaba, al parecer corriendo. "Peeves" pensó de inmediato, y se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección de los pasos que se oían. Corrió y trató de ocultarse, pero los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Paró en seco y se odió por ser tan ilusa "Pero si los poltergeist no corren, vuelan" se dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, en ese instante su otra mano fue cogida con fuerza por quien había ido persiguiéndola y la obligó a correr. Corrió un tramo pensando las peores desgracias, y al observar la silueta de quien la llevaba del brazo soltó su amarre y habló con voz fuerte y segura

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, te parece divertido asustar a las personas así?

Entonces él se volvió donde ella y le dijo susurrante

- Baja la voz, no exageres y sígueme, a no ser que quieras quedarte aquí...

Se oyó un estruendo provenir del principio del corredor y ambos echaron a correr

- ¿Qué demonios sucede?!

- Shhh Hermione! Cállate ya si quieres que no nos echen!

- Oooh Merlín, que hiciste Ron!?

El pelirrojo dobló sorpresivamente hacia unas escaleras que a Hermione no le parecía conocer y comenzó a subir rápidamente, sin contestar a su pregunta. Se detuvo en seco y empezó a pasearse de un lado para otro, aún llevando de la mano Hermione hasta que frente a sus narices se materializó una puerta.

- Estamos en el séptimo piso? ya?

- Shh sólo entra

Soltó su mano y la dejó entrar primero, luego entró él y cerró la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera.

- Supongo que merezco una explicación...

Ron largó a reir y la miró incrédulo, ella retrocedió unos pasos sin comprender nada.

- No hay nada que explicar, sólo me atrasé un poco en llegar a la ronda y decidí hacerla más rápido para recuperar el tiempo perdido -le dijo él, simulando que era lo más normal del mundo

- Esa no te la crees ni tu Ronald -pudo observar una mueca de disgusto en su cara, sabía que no le gustaba que le dijeran Ronald, pero vaya que se lo merecía- explícame por qué te demoraste 2 horas y media en llegar a nuestra ronda, por qué la prisa, y qué fue ese sonido que oímos cuando escapábamos.

- Dicho de esa forma suena mucho más grave de lo que fue Herms, es sólo que me quedé entrenando un rato, y cuando me di cuenta que era tarde decidí entrar rápido, pero debo haberme equivocado de puerta porque de pronto sentí que me seguían al menos unas 20 lechuzas, y comenzaron a armar muuucho alboroto. Tuve que tomar varios atajos y las condenadas no dejaban de seguirme, fue entonces cuando te ví y bueno, creí que lo mejor era escondernos por si alguien había despertado con el estruendo. Sólo fue eso. No debes exagerar

- ¿Sólo fue eso?... ¿Sólo fue eso?! Ron, ¿sabes? ¡Me preocupé demasiado por ti las dos horas y algo que tardaste!, si crees que con decir "no exageres" todo se soluciona, pues estás bastante equivocado. Pudo habernos seguido la Sra. Norris, o incluso Filch, o, imagínate si nos hubiese seguido Peeves! ¡No puedes ser tan irresponsable! ¿y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que fue todo por culpa del maldito Quiditch!... Ron, ¿me estás escuchando?, ¿Ron? -le decía mientras le pasaba una mano por delante de su cara varias veces

- ¿Te preocupaste por mi? -fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Ron, mientras él sonreía bobamente.

- Ehm, bueno... sí, claro que sí. En los tiempos que se viven pudo haberte pasado cualquier cosa, imagínate que hasta mortífagos pudieron haber entrado, y tú no aparecías y bueno, me preocupé, es obvio. ¿Acaso tú no te habrías preocupado si la situación fuera al revés? -pero Ron parecía no escucharla de nuevo, sólo sonreía y Hermione se sentía un poco invadida con su intensa mirada sobre ella y esa sonrisa pintada en la cara

- Así que te preocupaste por mi, ¿eh? -le decía coquetamente mientras se le acercaba

- Ron, somos amigos, me habría preocupado de la misma manera por Harry, o por Ginny, o por Neville, o por cualquiera, no me mires así, es algo normal, me preocupé por ti, pero como amigos ¿no?

- Si fue como amigos… ¿por qué no dejas de sonrojarte?

- Ron, no estoy sonrojada, es sólo que...

- Si Herms, estás sonrojada…

- Ron, ¿Qué haces? -le decía ella retrocediendo a medida que él se acercaba y la amarraba en un abrazo.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y al ver que Hermione no correspondía el abrazo, Ron parpadeó y se alejó rápidamente.

- Lo... Lo siento Hermione...

- Ron... ¿adónde vas?

- Lo siento -le dijo abriendo la puerta

Ella se acercó a él y tomó su mano justo cuando él iba saliendo por el umbral. Entonces pudo ver su cara iluminada a medias por las antorchas, y vió como una pequeñísima lágrima surcaba su rostro. Lo jaló de la mano obligándolo a entrar y cerró la puerta tras de él. Levantó una mano tímidamente y secó esa solitaria lágrima. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió. Él desvió la mirada y le dijo

- No quiero que creas que soy débil...

- ¿Lo dices por la lágrima?

- Por la lágrima y por todo...

- ¿Por qué tendría que creer que eres débil?

- Porque siempre es Harry quien hace todo el trabajo, y...

- Yo nunca he pensado que eres débil, ni que no trabajas duro, ni que no te la juegas por nosotros. Siempre tengo presente que velas por mi seguridad...

- La seguridad de todos -interrumpió él sonrojado, ella sólo sonrió

- Yo no me he fijado en cómo te comportas con el resto, sólo sé que velas por que yo esté bien, y yo tambien lo hago contigo, y eso no necesariamente significa otra cosa, es decir, somos amigos, desde hace años, lo mínimo es que nos cuidemos nuestras espaldas...

- Pero... yo sí me preocupo más de ti que del resto...

- Lo sé Ron, lo he notado...

Ambos guardaron silencio

Hermione sintió que Ron se movía suavemente, ya que no podía verlo, dado la oscuridad del escondite. Fue entonces cuando sintió sus labios temerosos sobre los de ella. Fue apenas un roce, duró a lo mucho dos segundos, y una vez que él se alejó esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, Hermione sólo le susurró

- Ahora no Ron, ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de estar juntos... de una manera diferente. Harry nos necesita, no podemos distraernos...

- Entiendo -le dijo él susurrando, mas sintió sobre sus labios unos pequeños labios tibios que lo besaban dulcemente, y una delicada mano que se introducía en su cabello. Él respondió el beso de la misma dulce manera en que Hermione se lo estaba dando y la rodeó por la cintura, sacándose las ganas que había guardado hacia dos años a conciencia, y quizás inconscientemente hace 6. Sintió aquel cuerpo junto a él, esa respiración sobre su cara, esos labios que bailaban un lento compás junto a los de él y se sintió feliz.

Cuando el beso fue insostenible separaron sus bocas y respiraron con fuerza. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Ron y le habló suavemente

- Harry nos necesita, no podemos, no...

- Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente -le dijo Ron dulcemente- él nos necesita urgentemente, no podemos dejarlo ahora.

Hubo un silencio triste durante unos segundos, y ella le susurró cerca del oído

- La guerra no puede durar eternamente, encontraremos el momento más adelante...

- ¿Habrá un "más adelante"? -le preguntó Ron, como sacando al descubierto lo que ambos pensaban y no sabían como expresar.

- Eso espero... Si no lo hubiera, al menos sabremos que hicimos lo correcto

Ambos se miraron y ella depositó un último suave beso sobre sus labios, lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la sala multipropósito dirigiéndose a su sala común.

Caminaron todo el trayecto en silencio, escuchando sólo sus silenciosos pasos en medio de los corredores y sus más aún silenciosas respiraciones en medio de la noche. Cuando estuvieron frente a la Dama Gorda Hermione pronunció la contraseña, el retrato se abrió un poco y los dejó entrar. Pero antes de entrar Hermione soltó la mano de Ron y lo miró complicada, por primera vez en toda la noche podía ver su cara perfectamente.

- Es... Es mejor que olvidemos todo esto

- Sí, eso creo, pretendamos que nunca sucedió...

Ambos se miraron y entraron en silencio a la desierta sala común.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos una vez más y le dijo

- Buenas noches, Ron -él le sonrió

- Buenas noches, Hermione

- Descansa

- Lo intentaré

Cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, dejando atrás lo que había sucedido, intentando ignorar lo que sabían que existía entre ellos.

Ron se apresuró a acostarse y se quedó dormido rápidamente.

Hermione se tomó su tiempo en ir a la cama, cuando estuvo lista, corrió los doseles de su cama e intentó dormir. Se secó una vagabunda lágrima de su rostro y acomodó su almohada. Sabía que dolería, pero sabía también que había hecho lo correcto.


End file.
